Fairy Correspondence: We will take revenge on your behalf
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: The members of Fairy Tail are going through extreme problems and they go to hell correspondence for help.


Fairy Correspondence

A Hell Girl Fairy Tail crossover. I don't own Hell Girl or Fairy Tail

**_We will take revenge on your behalf_**

It has been 3 months since Lisanna's "revival" and those 3 months were a total hell to Lucy. Everyone ignored her, but that's not what bothered her. What bothered her was that Lisanna would hurt herself, blame it on Lucy, and everyone would believe her. Everyone hated her at the guild and her 'nakama' would get revenge on her every time Lisanna showed up hurt by attacking her. No matter how many times Lucy says she didn't do it, they just keep going. The only reason she stayed at the guild was because she could take job requests and she couldn't go to another guild because no one else wanted her. Fairy Tail put bad reviews about her on Sorcerer Weekly. Why they haven't kicked her out was beyond her.

One day, Lucy had enough. Lisanna showed up with a fake broken rib so her ex-team beat her up really badly. She found a way to heal herself with her magic and she though that she couldn't take more of this torture. This was an option that she was thinking about for a long time now. It wasn't suicide, it was something worse. Revenge. She had heard rumors about this website called Hell Correspondence which will take revenge for you. All you have to do was type the name of the person who you want seek revenge for into a text box. The only problem is that Lucy would also hear stuff about how everyone who did it, died.

She looked up Hell Correspondence on her computer and she found out that it was a real website. It was a black screen with only a little text box with the words _We will take revenge on your behalf _above it with a submit button next to the text box. She decided not to risk it in case she really would die. She went to bed and awoke the next day, ready to go to the torturous guild just to take a job. As soon as she walked in, everyone gave her a nasty look. Nothing new. She took a job off of the request board and showed it to Mira. Before she walked away, Erza tried stabbing her with one of her swords but she missed. Lucy quickly finished the job and collected her reward.

She did the same routine again tomorrow, except this time, the master stopped her before she walked in.

"Lucy. You have hurt Lisanna too much. You are being kicked out of Fairy Tail."

Lucy's guild mark was removed her and before she could say anything, Natsu punched her out of his way when he walked out of the guild. Lucy has had enough. She ran home and she went on Hell Correspondence and in the text box, she wrote _Lisanna Strauss_. 30 seconds prior, she got a message on her phone from Hell Correspondence saying,

_Your revenge will be granted._

Lucy freaked out and threw her phone on her bed. She went to sleep but in the middle of the night, she heard a noise. She woke up and found a little girl with red eyes with short black hair standing close to her. Lucy sat on her bed and faced the creepy looking girl.

"Who are you."

"I am Ai. I am from Hell Correspondence."

Out of nowhere, a handsome looking black haired male appeared and a pretty brunette wearing a kimono appeared from the floor. Ai gave her a black doll made out of straw with a red ribbon on its head.

"If you want your revenge to be granted, pull this ribbon. Your victim will be sent straight to hell, but you will have to pay the price. 2 holes will appear and you can never go to heaven." Ai said

"You will be sent to hell for an eternity of torture." The brunette suddenly said.

With that, they disappeared. Lucy thought it was a dream until she woke up with a black straw with a ribbon in her hand. Lucy kept what Ai and the others said in mind. She left town to go to a bookstore so she can relieve her stress. Reading always calmed her down. When she returned, her keys were gone and her apartment was destroyed, along with items that her mother gave her when she was still alive. There was a note on her desk reading,

_This is revenge Lucy. This is what you deserve after tormenting me. Hope you like it and we took your little friends too._

_ -Lisanna and Fairy Tail_

Lucy was crying, mostly about her mother's gifts and her keys. She pulled the string off of the doll and then, the handsome boy appeared again

"Your revenge will be granted."

Lisanna was going to have a nice surprise. When Lisanna woke up, she went to the guild where she saw 3 unfamiliar people there. She paid them no mind and walked off to her friends. She saw them huddle around Lucy. Natsu turned to her.

"You hurt Lucy. Now we hurt you."

Lisanna was scared as her friends hurt her like they did Lucy. A strange brunette was watching her with a smile on her face. When they finished with her, they ignored Lisanna. Lisanna ran out with tears in her eyes but the master stopped her.

"Lisanna. You lied to everyone about Lucy. You are being kicked out of Fairy Tail."

Her guild mark was removed and she ran home where she saw Mirajane and Elfman grabbing her personal items and burning them with a distorted and creepy look on their faces. Elfman transformed to beast soul and he attacked Lisanna knocking her out. She woke up in a canoe being rowed by Ai.

"Where are you taking me little girl. Let me out!"

"You have been a bad person. This will take you to hell, forever."

Lisanna screamed as she went down the mysterious river.

Lucy woke up with the doll missing.

"Where is the doll!"

The boy appeared again

"Look at your chest. You have been marked and now when you die, you will go to hell, forever."

Lucy saw a little black sign on her chest. She was walking to try to find a job when Natsu stopped her.

"Hey Luce, I am so sorry for everything. We all realized that Lisanna was lying the entire time. We are letting you back into the guild. Please rejoin!"

Natsu was on the brink of tears.

"Well that took you long enough baka!"

Lucy hit his head and she went back to Fairy Tail. She was happy again, but she won't forget the price she had to pay.

**_We will take revenge on your behalf_**


End file.
